The Opera Ghost More Than a Mere Shade
by diner123
Summary: What will happen to a women who meets a certain Phantom of the Opera. What will happen to her life, and what will happen to his! Read Read and perhaps you shall find out!


**Hello all you beautiful people reading my story. I just wanted to let you all know that this might be the only chapter to this story. If i get enough reviews from you readers encouraging me to continue, i will. I would also just love opinons. If you simply dont want it to continue, fell free to tell me as well, please me nice while doing so, thanks for your time. Now on with the show.**

Chapter 1 – A Run in Fear

I ran down the darkened streets of Paris panting, almost completely out of breath. It seemed as if I were going to pass out at any moment as I turned around to see if he was still there, still following me. I had not seen anything but I knew he was still there.

I ran in and out of the puddles as the dirty water soaked the bottoms of my dress. I wiped not only my hair from my face, but the sweat and blood as well. I was frightened but not scared. I knew what James was capable of and he had only just fed me a taste of it.

As I wiped away the blood pouring down my nose, I caught sight of a faint light glowing in the far distance. It was just past the gloomy alleyway in which my mother always told me never to go near. They were the streets where the prostitutes and the gruesome men who pleaded for you to take them home. It was the one place I knew James would dare not go near. But I had no other choice. I had the ball of my life in my hands and I had to do something. Anything.

I slowed down my pace as I drew towards the street. The lights shone brighter and I soon realized they had been shining from the Moulin Rouge. A horrible place where women did practically anything for a bit of money.

I breathed in a deep breath as I began walking threw the disgusting street of Paris. I entered to find women and men of all ages, shapes, and sizes. All dressed like prostitutes undoubtedly. I made eye contact with none of them for I was far too frightened to barely move. My knees from under me were trembling as I tried to walk. Not just from my horrifying treatment done by James only hours ago, but from the hot breaths running down my neck.

"You'll fit in perfect here darling." I heard a women's voice say into my ear. I wrapped my arms around myself ignoring the women's comment and continued walking.

Silence fell down the street as I passed by the many disgusting people until a stray cat came running in front of me and I jumped back in alarm. Wishing I hadn't jumped back at all, I found myself landing in the arms of an elderly man reeking of alcohol.

"Come with me my dear." He whispered into my hair dangling by the sides of my face. "I can show you the wonders of the world."

I shook the old man off in disgust but did not turn my head around to meet his glassy eyes.

The lights of the Moulin Rouge glimmered into my stinging eyes and it encouraged me to continue moving. I could feel the cold winds blowing threw the tares of my favourite dress. I even felt like almost crying out in agony, frustration, stress, exhaust, and almost everything else but I couldn't. I did not yet know how to cry.

The next few minutes of walking down the alley hearing the echo of my own footsteps was the worst. No one moved as I passed by their dreadful figures but I could still feel all their eyes gazing upon my quivering body. Not knowing what any of their next moves might be, I bit down hard into my bottom lip. It soon began throbbing in pain as I remembered James had caused the forming bruise on my swollen lips.

I looked up into the night sky repeating over and over in my head, thank you. Thank you to the dear Lord for getting me out of that hellhole safe and alive. Though it seemed as if I could still feel their warm breaths on my pale skin I was happy to be out.

I stood in front of the steps of the Moulin Rouge. It was the only place open at this time of night and also the only place James would hopefully never think to look for me.

Nervously I climbed each step slowly until I reached the doors and pushed them open. The site in front of me was gorgeous. All I could see were the colours of gold and red. I could even hear the sounds of music and laughter coming from the other side of two golden doors in front of me. I slowly approached the doors, but was soon stopped by two tall men in black suits.

"Sorry Madame. But we do not serve people like you." One of the men said to me looking revolted at my dress and myself. I looked down and realized parts of my dress were covered in blood, along with my arms and my face, with cuts and bruises as well. My hair had probably been indisputably messy and my make up pouring down my face.

Before I got a chance to explain myself, the two gentlemen had been dragging me out of the Moulin Rouge and soon threw me onto the street. I fell hard on my stomach and moaned in pain as I gripped onto my bruised ribs. As I tried to lift myself up from the ground I found I was far to weak to do so. I lied helplessly on the road as I forced my head to turn around facing the other side of the street. I had only moved my head half the way around when I stoppedand looked at the boots of someone standing in front of me. My sore eyes starred into the shinny black boots I had known so well and I widened my eyes in shock.

I strained my neck up as far as I possibly could and met with the fiery eyes from the man I know feared most. James bent down trying to be close to eye level with me and spoke to me as if he were discussing the weather. "Now, it is your turn to die, my beloved sister."

_This is the tale of a young women, who one day, met a Phantom, And he, changed her life._


End file.
